An article fabricated on a production line may be inspected for certain features, including defects that might degrade the performance of the article or a system comprising the article. For example, a hard disk for a hard disk drive may be fabricated on a production line and inspected for certain surface features, including surface and subsurface defects that might degrade the performance of the disk or the hard disk drive.